Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dermatological compositions in the form of a cream gel comprising, formulated into a physiologically acceptable medium, at least one dispersed retinoid and dispersed benzoyl peroxide.
Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
The use of several categories of active principles is a therapeutic tool to which recourse is frequently had, in particular in the treatment of dermatological disorders.
Specifically, different anti-fungals, such as allylamine derivatives, triazoles, antibacterials or anti-microbials, such as, for example, antibiotics, quinolones and imidazoles are conventionally combined in the treatment of dermatological diseases/afflictions. It is also known to administer peroxides, vitamins D and retinoids in the topical treatment of various pathologies related to the skin or mucous membranes, in particular acne.
The combination of several local treatments (antibiotics, retinoids, peroxides, zinc) is also employed in dermatology to make it possible to enhance the effectiveness of the active principles and to reduce their toxicity (Cunliffe W. J., J. Dermatol. Treat., 2000, 11 (suppl. 2), S13-S14).
The multiple application of different dermatological products may be fairly burdensome and demanding for the patient.
The interest in attempting to obtain a novel treatment which is effective with regard to dermatological conditions in a stable composition which offers a good cosmetic quality, which makes possible a single application and which makes possible a use which is agreeable to the patient is thus understood.
Nothing exists among this range of therapies that would encourage one skilled in the art to combine, in the same composition, benzoyl peroxide and a retinoid.
However, the formulation of such a composition presents several problems.
First of all, the effectiveness of the benzoyl peroxide is related to its decomposition when it is brought into contact with the skin. This is because it is the oxidizing properties of the free radicals produced during this decomposition which result in the desired effect. Consequently, in order for the benzoyl peroxide to maintain an optimum effectiveness, it is important to prevent it from decomposing before use, that is to say during storage.
In point of fact, benzoyl peroxide is an unstable chemical compound, which makes it difficult to formulate it in finished products.
The solubility and the stability of benzoyl peroxide have been studied by Chellquist et al., in ethanol, propylene glycol and various mixtures of polyethylene glycol 400 (PEG 400) and water (Chellquist E. M. and Gorman W. G., Pharm Res., 1992, Vol. 9, 1341-1346).
Benzoyl peroxide is particularly soluble in PEG 400 and ethanol, as is shown in the following table:
Solubility of benzoyl Solventperoxide (mg/g)PEG 40039.6Ethanol17.9Propylene glycol2.95Propylene glycol/water (75:25)0.36Glycerol0.15Water0.000155
This document furthermore specifies that the stability of benzoyl peroxide is strongly influenced by the chemical composition of the formulation and by the storage temperature. Benzoyl peroxide is highly reactive and decomposes in solution at low temperature due to the instability of its peroxide bond.
The authors thus find that benzoyl peroxide in solution decomposes more or less rapidly in all the solvents studied according to the type of solvent and its concentration.
The decomposition times of benzoyl peroxide in PEG 400 (0.5 mg/g), in ethanol and in propylene glycol are 1.4, 29 and 53 days respectively at 40° C.
Such a decomposition does not make possible the formulation of a product useful for sale.
Furthermore, it is known that benzoyl peroxide is more stable in water and propylene glycol when it is in suspension (i.e., in the dispersed form), since it is not decomposed after storing for 90 days in these solvents.
Thus, to limit the problem of rapid instability of benzoyl peroxide in solution, it has proven to be advantageous to formulate benzoyl peroxide in the dispersed form. However, this type of formulation is not completely satisfactory insofar as the benzoyl peroxide is still found to be decomposed in the finished product.
Another difficulty to be overcome in the preparation of a composition comprising both benzoyl peroxide and a retinoid is that the majority of retinoids are particularly sensitive to natural oxidation, to visible light and ultraviolet radiation and, as benzoyl peroxide is a strong oxidizing agent, the chemical compatibility of these compounds in one and the same formulation presents numerous problems of stability from the physical and chemical viewpoint.
A stability study was carried out on two retinoids by combining two commercial products, one comprising a retinoid (tretinoin or adapalene) and the second based on benzoyl peroxide (B. Martin et al., Br. J. Dermatol., (1998) 139, (suppl. 52), 8-11).
The presence of the formulation based on benzoyl peroxide causes very rapid decomposition of the oxidation-sensitive retinoids: 50% of the tretinoin is measured as decomposing in 2 hours and 95% in 4 hours. In the composition in which the retinoid is adapalene, no decomposition of the adapalene was measured during 24 hours. This study confirms that benzoyl peroxide is decomposed and decomposes oxidation-sensitive retinoids over time by gradually releasing benzoic acid in finished products.
In point of fact, it is clear that the decomposition of benzoyl peroxide and retinoids is not desirable insofar as it is harmful to the effectiveness of the composition in which they are present.
Nothing would suggest combining of these two active agents to obtain a stable composition of emulsion type, it being known that it was conventionally recognized that the presence of benzoyl peroxide chemically and physically destabilized this type of composition.
The formulation as a cream gel of benzoyl peroxide and a retinoid can be advantageous for topical treatments, such as that of acne, as, while contributing emollience, it avoids in particular leaving an excessively greasy feel remaining on the skin.
In point of fact, another difficulty to be overcome in the preparation of such a composition comprising in particular dispersed active principles, such as adapalene and benzoyl peroxide, is the sedimentation of the active principles. This is because, while the “light” feel of such a formulation is related to the fact that the external phase is aqueous, it also depends on its composition and in particular on the presence of thickeners. In point of fact, in cream gels, the thickeners for the fatty phase, such as waxes and solid fatty alcohols and esters, are greatly reduced, to the advantage of gelling agents for the aqueous phase. However, the majority of gelling agents for the aqueous phase are destabilized by the benzoic acid which is released during the decomposition of the benzoyl peroxide.
Specifically, the thickening agents most commonly used for the formulation of gels with benzoyl peroxide are acrylic acid polymers (Carbomer) and celluloses, alone or in combination with silicates.
In point of fact, the use of carbomers in compositions of aqueous gel type does not give good results in terms of chemical stability of the benzoyl peroxide and in terms of rheological stability. As described by Bollinger (Bollinger, Journal of Pharmaceutical Science, 1977, Vol. 5), a loss of 5% to 20% of benzoyl peroxide after 2 months at 40° C., depending on the neutralizing agent of the carbomer used, was observed. Furthermore, the release of benzoic acid brings about depolymerization of the carbomers, giving a fall in viscosity which may bring about phase separation.
In other gels composed of a mixture of hydroxypropylcellulose and of magnesium aluminum silicate, a drop in viscosity over time is also observed and results in sedimentation of the suspended active principles and in the dispersion in the finished product being heterogeneous.
This instability of benzoyl peroxide gels is harmful to their effectiveness and to their cosmetic quality and it is highly probable that it is reencountered in cream gels. A finished product, in particular when it concerns pharmaceutical or cosmetic compositions, must maintain, throughout its lifetime, precise physicochemical criteria which make it possible to guarantee its pharmaceutical or cosmetic quality respectively. Among these criteria, it is necessary for the rheological properties to be retained. They define the behavior and the texture of the composition during application but also the properties of release of the active principle [SFSTP Commission report 1998] and the homogeneity of the product when the active principles are present therein in the dispersed state.
The need thus exists to have available a physically and chemically stable cream gel comprising benzoyl peroxide and a retinoid.